Cruel Intentions
by BlackOpal
Summary: It starts out as a bet- Draco can seduce any girl on Hogwarts grounds. It rolls out of control and he ends up falling in love. Yet this world is far from perfect, everyone has their own cruel intentions... Complete
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: Not mine, just JK's.  
A/N: Blaise is a real character in the books. She/He (we're unsure) is in the Slytherin house. I've read it with the character as a boy, and as a girl. I prefer her as a girl. She's just better that way.  
Blaise Zanbini smiled as she shifted her robes. Blowing a kiss to the glass-eyed boys in the corner, she walked her way down to the Slytherin common room. She walked with an attitude that made any poor defenseless male stare at her...assets. It could've been the way her long legs were flowing out of the green robes or the way her hair bounced as she placed each perfectly shaped foot in front of each other. The point is, something made their eyes pop out of their sockets and their mouths drool unconsciously.  
  
The common room was dark and dreary as usual. Only three waning candles were lit and aside from the fire, they were the only things warming the cold stones that surrounded her. Blaise embraced the cold. She threw her books down on the hearth and plopped herself on the plush leather couch, examining her nails.  
  
Professor Sprout selfishly forced Blaise to repot a mandrake. Even though she protested loudly, threatening to tell her father about this outrageous form of 'learning', she knew she had to do it in order to keep her grades up. It didn't matter anyway- as soon as the professor looked away she had some unsuspecting Gryffindor get dirt under their nails. Unfortunately, specs of the menacing soil still managed to find it's way onto Blaise's hand.  
  
She let out a frustrated sigh and used the Gryffindor's hijacked wand to pick at her fingers, no use in wasting the thing. She was just about finished when Draco came storming in.  
  
His hair was slightly messed up and his shoes were untied. She would never have expected to see him in such a state. She shot a questioning look towards him.  
  
"Flictwick," He breathed, "was in the next room. I had to run all the way here." He sat next to her, the cushion sinking beneath his weight.  
  
"Did you get it?" She asked him, eager to collect her prize.  
  
He nodded and reached into the pocket of his robes. After handing her a photo, he slumped further into the couch, savoring the feel of leather behind his neck. His blonde hair lazily circled the crown of his forehead and his icy eyes were rolled over to look at Blaise. She was sneering. This was perfect. A picture of a Ravenclaw beauty shone with her lips locked around Draco's.  
  
"What was her name again?"   
  
"Lucienda, I think. Oh, wait till this gets around school. Imagine, someone so devoted to her boyfriend kissing Slytherin's best looking guy!" Blaise examined the photograph longer. Draco grinned and planted a kiss on her outstretched hand.   
  
"Are you happy?" He asked her, tracing circles around her palm.  
  
She grinned and slowly advanced towards him. "Yes, I'm very happy. So happy." She curled herself into his lap, running cool fingers through his hair. "Was it awful, puppy?" Her head rested against his chest.  
  
Draco nodded and was totally seduced by her. " Her breath smelled, and she wasn't even pureblood!" His arms found their way around her thin body. "She was quite boring."  
  
Blaise got up, standing in front of him. Her unbuttoned robes were sexily showing her figure. His eyes traced her up. She had him and she knew it. She walked over to the coffee table and picked up an apple. She bit into it, the color matching her red lipstick.  
  
"You're loosing your touch Malfoy." Blaise said in a slurred voice. "You can't even lay a Ravenclaw mudblood."  
  
"What?" Draco gaped. Blaise had said many things to him before but nothing as appalling as this. He stood up and walked over to her, still staring in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me. You said she got boring. She wouldn't let you sleep with her." She flicked her eyes up to his, not baring down when she saw the anger in his. "Aren't I right?" She held out the apple for Draco to bite, but he refused.  
  
Draco hated how much she knew him. They've been together since they were born. They're parents were Death Eaters together. In fact, ever since they knew they would be having a girl, the Zanbinis arranged a marriage with the Malfoys. Which might explain the diamond on Blaise's left ring finger.  
  
"I can sleep with anyone in this entire school." He growled. "Pick one." Blaise smiled. She knew this would come. He always wanted to prove himself to her.  
  
Blaise's choices were limited. Even though she teased him about not laying the mudblood, it didn't mean she wanted him to sleep with one. That left her with pure blood- preferably a pure blood that hated him. She snorted. That wouldn't be hard. Choices ran through her mind. She was half inclined to pick Pansy, but then decided that it wouldn't be a big enough challenge- Pansy was dying to get laid by anyone.   
  
'Think, Blaise, think.' She thought to herself. What wizarding family did Draco hate more then anyone else? The Weasleys! But wait... they're all boys. No! The youngest, isn't she a girl? What's her name though? She rubbed her forehead, thinking silently to herself. Jenny, Johnny? Ginny!  
  
She sneered and said, "Ginny Weasley."  
  
Draco's jaw fell open and Blaise grinned wider. This was going to be very fun indeed. 


	2. The Hunt

It had a bigger affect on Draco then she had expected. He was- quite literally- in shock. His eyes didn't blink, his mouth didn't shut, hell even his nose was flared.  
  
Then, he smiled unsurely. The unsure smile turned into an unsure laugh. "I'm sorry," He said between giggles. "I thought you said Ginny Weasley. Can you imagine? Me screwing Ginny Weasley?" He laughed harder- in denial of course.  
  
"Oh doll!" Her hand traced his jawbone, finding his pulsing vein. "I did." She offered the apple to his lips. "Bite it."  
  
Draco was still unbelieving. "Blaise, you know I can't." Draco whined and he slowly backed away from her crazed gaze. "Blaise, she's a WEASLEY!"  
  
"So are you saying you lost already?" Blaise smiled. She loved winning.  
  
Quickly, Draco's mind switched gears. "That reminds me. Seeing as this is a bet and all... what do we win?"  
  
Blaise let a slow, feral smile spread across her face.. Here comes the fun part! "Well..." She said, drawing herself out for the big moment. She tapped a perfect fingernail against gleaming teeth.   
  
"Wellllll," she drawled, savoring the moment, "If I win, and you don't get the weasel-" she paused to let a nasty grin (that was actually very sexy) cross her face, "You're my slave for three weeks." Her face brightened at the very thought, and she sang-songed: "You carry my books to class... and you get to do my homework of course. All of it. And not sloppy like you do yours, I am a rather good student you know. And you get the joy of making my beds, with the sheets smoothed down and the pillows plumped. The house elves never seem to put enough love into it. And give me massages. I love massages. Back home I have my own masseuse- I miss her. You'll be a suitable replacement though. AND you'll have to paint my toenails, because what's a massage without a pedicure? In my favorite shade of course, Shamefully Unabashed, a very rare polish that only comes from France. One of a kind, mixed especially for me. Oh yes, you'll have to buy me the polish too, I seemed to have run out the last time I got the prefect to get me out of detention."  
  
"And what do I get?" Draco asked. If hers was this good, his had to be worth winning.  
  
Blaise smiled and slowly walked towards him until they stood eye to eye. "If," she said, "by some miracle, you do sleep with the Weasel..." She took his hands in hers. "You get this..." She put his hands on her breasts. "And this..." She slowly slid his fingers to her butt. Draco smiled lazily, already forming a plan to win. "And anything else you might want."  
  
It was at that moment that Pansy Perkinson decided to walk through the hole to the common room. She took one look at the position Draco and Blaise were in and made a gasping sound. She glared at Blaise and crossed her arms.   
  
Blaise giggled and removed his hands from her ass. She walked over to the table where she had carelessly dropped her schoolbooks and piled them into her arms. "Well, I'm off! I've got Transfiguration next period. I'll see you later Draco!" And with one last blown kiss, she exited the common room.   
  
"I don't like her Draco!" Pansy whined in her high-pitched voice. "She doesn't get the picture! You're mine!" And Pansy rushed over to smother her lover with kisses.  
  
"Ew... Pansy, get off! Get off!" Draco said, flinging his arms about his face to protect himself from the horrendous breath of her.   
  
"I know Dracy. It's the thought of having touched her butt. I mean... ew! That's so gross!" Pansy then proceeded to place his hands quite forcefully on her butt. "Isn't that nicer?" She asked. Draco turned pale beneath his already pale skin. He tried even harder to get as far away from Pansy as he possibly could. But Pansy didn't seem to notice. "She's engaged! Can you believe that? Hitting on you when she's engaged! I feel sorry for the poor fool she's marrying."  
  
For obvious reasons, Draco and Blaise never told anyone it was actually Draco she was getting married to. Boys wanted what they couldn't have, what would be better then getting an engaged girl? As for the girls- girls would never even dream of having sex with an engaged guy, they'd rather die. It's like they were sleeping with a married man or something.   
  
"He's getting a handful that's for sure." Draco mumbled, thinking of how Blaise had just lured him into doing something he wanted to do least in the world for something he wanted most in the world.  
  
"And what's with her hair?" She went on as though she didn't even hear him. "It looks so disgusting, all that volume and crap! Ugh, who would want to spend that much on their hair anyway?" Looking at Pansy it was obvious that she wouldn't want to.   
  
Making a sudden decision to leave this torturous discussion, Draco made a break for it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pansy squealed as Draco climbed out of the room.  
  
"Quidditch practice!" He yelled back.  
  
"I'll meet you there then!" But Draco didn't hear the response. He was already walking out of the dungeon.  
  
He walked into the entrance hall. It was quite crowded with students that didn't want to be anywhere else. Students with no lives. His green robes stuck out in the sea of yellow, red and blue. What? You thought Slytherins would actually think about simply loitering around?  
  
Everyone stopped when they saw Draco. They closed up their circles of chatter to make their group look uninviting. Nobody wanted him to join them. He toyed with the idea of walking towards a group and strike up a conversation about his latest meeting with the Dark Lord just to see their faces, but thought against it. He might as well get on with this bet.  
  
His shoes silently clicked against the Hogwarts flagstone. If he were a Weasley, female Weasley he noted, where would he be? Two choices- the Gryffindor common room or the library.   
  
Since he had no idea where the Gryffindor common room was, he opted to go to the library. It wasn't far from where he had been standing and he was there within minutes. A few daring girls eyed him from behind their books. Weighing their chances with an enemy. Bad boys were always appealing to good girls.  
  
He flashed a quick smile at the girls (no harm in leading them on) and walked down the isles of endless books. How hard could be to find a Weasley with flaming red hair? He looked to his feet as if expecting to find her on the floor, cowering before him. But she wasn't and the only thing he noticed was how ugly the carpet was. As he was pondering over the thought of getting father to write a threatening letter to the school demanding them to change the hideous carpet, he ran into something- hard.  
  
"Shit!" He yelled and earned himself a dirty look from Madame Prince.   
  
The thing he bumped into moaned too, softer then him. Her voice- it was a her- was barely audible.  
  
Malfoy looked up, preparing to yell at the one that had just smashed head on into him. Her figure wasn't that bad he noted as his eyes slid up her body. Nice legs, superb chest, delightful neck... gorgeous red hair... red hair? Draco didn't know whether he should scream in horror for having those thoughts run through his head or run and hide because somehow a Weasley was beautiful.  
  
So instead, he sneered.  
  
Show time. 


	3. The Rejection

A/N: Hiya! Sorry it was so long. I've er... kind of gotten obsessed with Everwood lately, so I've been dipping my toes into that pool. I promise, I won't forget this fic! I love it.

Dedication: This is for Anyaka, because she found my mistake! And so lovingly pointed it out to me too! Thank you so much, this chapter's yours, if you want it...

Ginny hadn't noticed him yet; she was busy collecting the books that had gone astray in their collision. He took the time to simply indulge in her… beauty? As soon as the thought came into his brain, he pushed it away. Ginny was not beautiful. She COULD NOT be beautiful. She was a Weasley! Weasleys were to be hated and ignored by the Malfoy family, not admired for their beauty. But… he couldn't exactly ignore her now that he had this bet, why not admire her. The hell with it!

Ginny Weasley was beautiful. There, he said it. She was beautiful in a way that was breathtaking. Her red hair matched her tall, thin frame and the Gryffindor robes bringing out her best features. Her torso was in the shape of one of those muggle ballet dancers his father liked so much- strong neck with showing shoulder blades. Maybe he wouldn't have such an awful time getting her to sleep with him… she could be kinky.

Deciding that the time was ripe to introduce his dashing self to her, he reached down to pick up one of her tattered schoolbooks. It was a reminder that once again, she was a Weasley- a poor, second hand Weasley.

"Here." He said handing it to her. "Wouldn't want to lose this... buying another one might put your family in debt."

She looked up- her eyes round, her face shocked. Upon seeing him, instead of being overwhelmed with the horror a Weasley should have when seeing a Malfoy, she rolled her eyes. She _rolled_ her _eyes_. I know! 

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said, grabbing her book from his hands.

She was sixteen now. Draco remembered when she was littler... and bashful. When did she change?

"My, my. What a spitfire you are!" He sneered. In truth, he kind of liked her little attitude. "You barely know me and yet you're giving me such a horrible attitude."

Ginny snorted and he nearly melted. It was too cute! "I know you. My brothers talk about you all the time. They call you a pompous arrogant bastard."

Amazed that such an innocent Weasley would ever say bastard, he clucked his tongue. "Shame Ginny, such words coming from such a sweet mouth...." He stood up and held out his hand. "Besides, your brothers don't know a thing about the way I am around beautiful girls. And you are a beautiful girl..." He let his voice trail off.

She stood up without his hand and looked him straight into his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know," He let his hand find her arm and trace down the cool skin of hers.

"Bite me!" And she stalked off, leaving a very confused Draco staring after him.

Was it my breath, he asked himself. He cupped his hand and blew. It smelled fine to him. It couldn't have been his hair; it was perfectly slicked back. Exasperated he shouted, "What was it?"

A couple of people looked up at him startled. They picked up their things and moved to the other side of the room.

"Maybe it was the pickup line." A voice said from behind him. His face fell. 

"How much of that did you witness?" He asked.

"Enough to know that I'm going to win." Blaise said, kissing the tip of his nose. "Remember, Shamefully Unabashed. There's a color called Shamefully Abashed and if you get me that, I don't think I could ever forgive you. I mean, it does NOT go with my eyes at all." She looked at her diamond-encrusted watch. "I'm late for Potions. Should I tell him you're sick?" Draco nodded; still trying to get over the mortifying events that had just unfolded. "Ciao, darling!"

She left him alone in the library with bunches of sniveling and surprised first years. He sent them an evil glare and they turned back to their History of Magic homework.

"I need a nap!" He said, snapping his head up. "A nice long nap."

"I would to after that failure..." The painting next to him commented. 

"Bite me!" And oddly enough, when Draco left, the painting had a slash right down the middle of it.

*****

"Draco, sweetie." A voice was pulling him out of his dreams. Fingers brushed his hair away from his eyes, trying to pull him back to reality.

He groaned and rolled over. Blaise was not about to be rejected. She lay down next to him and put her face up to his.

"Darling, let's go. It's dinner and I refuse to go without you."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to go down there. I want to sleep more." He said groggily.

"Oh, you don't want to face that Weasley girl, is that it? Honestly Draco, if this is too much for you, I'll let you improvise with Pansy. She'll probably throw herself into a volcano if you asked her. Oh, can you imagine how cute your kids will be? People will come from everywhere around just to see the freaks. You two will be so happy. A white picket fence, a dog-" A carefully aimed pillow came flying at her face, cutting her off. She laughed; surprised he could aim that well when he couldn't even see her. She grabbed his arms and dragged him out of bed. "You've got ten minutes."

And that's how Draco was sitting in the Great Hall half an hour later. He could feel Blaise next to him talking to a poor third year. She was seductively trying to get his food from him, just because she could. He couldn't bear to look up, knowing that the entire Gryffindor table knew about his efforts to tempt Ginny with his charming good looks. 

Blaise, seeming to read his mind said, "It's not that bad. Maybe the girl kept her mouth shut. I mean, would you want to tell your brother his worst enemy hit on you?"

Draco then decided, she was right. Why would Ginny tell Ron?

Happily, he helped himself to some Yorkshire pudding. 


	4. The Advice

A/N: *cowers* Don't hurt me. I meant to type this earlier, I really did! I promise. I have SOL's and finals to take care of this week so er.. don't expect any updates. This has to keep you satisfied for a while. Also, the writing style has changed, mostly because we're following Ginny instead of Blaise and Draco. Enjoy.

Ginny shuddered once more as she felt his eyes fall on her. She couldn't shake off the odd thing that had happened in the library. Malfoy couldn't possibly have meant what he was implying, could he? She was a _Weasley_. She was to be hated by the Malfoy family, not used as their pleasure toys. Weren't they supposed to walk across hot coals and into a pool of acid before even thinking about having sex with a red-haired weasel?

These thoughts remained in her head through out dinner. She refused to eat, even as her brother shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy into her face. It was bothering her too much. Something was up. She needed someone to talk to, someone rational, and someone who could read between the lines. She glanced around the table, hoping to see someone who would be the person she needed.

It couldn't be Colin- he'd run away crying from fear the moment she let the name Malfoy roll off her lips. It couldn't be Harry- he would be running to murder Malfoy before she could stop him. And what about Ron? Ginny choked in her pumpkin juice. Let's just say that wouldn't be the most intelligent choice she could make. No, there was only one person who could stand to listen to her raving about her newfound admirer and that was Hermione.

In her head, she made plans to corner Hermione after dinner in the girl's dormitory. She would sensibly sit her friend on her bed and unfold the events of the day to her. It shouldn't be that hard. Hermione was rational enough, she would understand that Ginny had no intention of taking Malfoy's suggestions seriously. Ginny gulped, at least that is, she hoped she wouldn't.

Hermione got up from the table ten minutes after Ginny made her decision. Like Hermione, Ginny pleaded exhaustion and excused herself from the boys. They didn't seem to care much, they were too engaged in a debate over which Berry Bott's Ever Flavored Beans were the worst tasting (Harry said Pig's Snot but Ron was fighting hard for Blown Chunks).

Walking up the halls, she noticed how loud her shoes really were. They echoed down the hall, slowly driving her insane with noise. She took three more steps before finally deciding that she didn't want to be mad before she had kids. When she started walking again, she was barefoot and there was a pair of shoes in a deserted corridor of Hogwarts School. 

As she was about to turn the corner a thump alerted her that she was being followed. She turned around and was surprised to find Malfoy in her footsteps, shoes in hand.

"You dropped these," He said with a snarl. "Their probably the best your family could afford, I wouldn't want you to lose them."

"I meant to leave them there. They're shoes from the devil and deserved to be burned." With that she kept walking. She didn't even turn when she heard some awkward popping noises behind her. It was only with the smell that accompanied the popping noises did she spin to see what the hell he was doing behind her back. And with a sinking stomach as she looked at the pile of ashes on the floor, she knew she shouldn't have.

"What did you do?" She shrieked, bending down to finger the ashes. 

"I burned them." He sounded quite proud about it too.

"WHY?" 

"Because you told me too! They were from the Devil were they not?"

"I didn't mean it." With tears in her eyes, she gathered up the remainder of her beloved shoes and stalked off.

Draco watched her go, completely puzzled at the events that had unfolded. Did he not do what she wanted? She practically told him to get rid of the horrid shoes. What that not what she wanted?

Defeated, he slammed his fist into the wall. This girl was going to be harder then he thought.

*****

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, walking cautiously towards her sprawled out friend. She was immersed in a book and looked quite happy about it. Interrupting Hermione during a book may cause death.

"Hmmm?" Came her lazy reply. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief; at least she could live for another day.

"Can I er... talk to you about something?" Hermione looked up, judging if this conversation was enough to pull her away from the mysteries of the story she was reading.

"What about?" She patted the side of her bed, inviting the red-haired Weasley to sit.

"Well... there's this boy and he kind of... made advances?" Hermione smiled and willed her to go on. "And well, it's really odd considering that he's not supposed to like me."

"Because he's got a girlfriend? Don't worry, Lavender has this problem all the time. What you do is you act like a total pompous-"

"No, no, not because of that. He's just not supposed to like me."

"Are you going to tell me why? I can't help you unless I know every detail."

Ginny absentmindedly picked invisible threads off of Hermione's bedspread, refusing to look up as she mumbled, "He can't like me because he's er... a Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. She jumped about three feet in the air and landed with her ass on the floor.

"I told you he wasn't suppose to like me," She said as Hermione continued to hyperventilate. She waited for her friend to tell her what to do but Hermione seemed content to slip into a slight, shall we call it shock? "Hermione please, calm down! It's not that big a deal."

"_Not that big a deal?_ What the hell is wrong with you that you think a MALFOY fancying a WEASLEY isn't _that big a deal?_" Ooook, maybe asking Hermione for advice wasn't a smart idea.

"Hermione, please. I came to you for help, are you going to give me some or not?"

She nodded, gulped twice and retook her place on her bed. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just Malfoy... and you and... UGH!" Folding her hands, she looked at Ginny. "How'd this happen?"

"Well, I was in the library and he bumped into me." Hermione snorted ("Typical of a Malfoy"). "And then he started talking to me about how I could sleep with him if I wanted to. Later, I ran into him after dinner and er... he burned my shoes. But the entire time, I had this feeling like he was trying in one of his sick deprived ways to get me to like him." She looked to her hands and grinned into them. "It was kind of sweet actually."

Hermione looked about reading to blow her dinner but for the sake of Ginny, she was trying to keep it down. "Well you know it's impossible. You two can't be together even if he was serious about you." 

"You don't think he was?" Ginny asked calmly. She felt put down without meaning too.

Hermione actually laughed. "Of course not! Ginny, Malfoy's got his own little sick plan in his head and you're probably part of it." Upon noticing Ginny's face she added, "Oh Ginny, you thought he was serious didn't you?" Ginny shruged but Hermione went on. "You shouldn't have. Malfoy doesn't care about anyone but himself."

She was right, Ginny decided. Malfoy was the most conceited person she'd ever met. Still, it hurt. "Well thanks Hermione, you're right." She got up and walked out the door, smothered by her own thoughts.

*****

"Can I sit here?" Harry looked up to see a bright-eyed girl motioning to an empty seat in front of him.

She was gorgeous. Shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and lips to die for. Her voice was curious and polite, yet still unsure. Harry fell in love with her.

"Yea... yea, sure," he said as he scrambled to move away his books from her intended seat.

"Thanks." She carefully sat down and opened a book in front of her, ready to study intensely.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said factly.

The girl smiled and shook his outstretched hand. "Blaise Zabini."


	5. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: Nothings mine, all JK's. On with the show!

Harry couldn't believe the girl in front of him. Not only was she beautiful, she was smart, sweet, elegant and charming. The only problem with her was that she was a Slytherin, but that was something that could easily be overlooked. Not that she seemed like it, Blaise seemed much more interested in burying her perfect nose into a book instead of talking, which is what Harry definitely wanted to do.

He didn't know why he was so attracted to her. It was almost as if she had a spell over him, but that seemed unlikely. For some reason he just wanted to be closer to her and as he made a reach for her hand, she suddenly had to itch her nose. 

He had been telling her about his hatred for Snape when she suddenly got distracted. She seemed to be looking past her as he got to his climax, telling her about when Snape had made him redo his entire potion because it didn't look pink enough. Suddenly, she simply said, "I have to go." And grabbed her books, walking out briskly.

He was still shocked when he saw Malfoy follow her out. 

"I bet Malfoy's going to yell at the poor girl for even talking to me." Harry mumbled into his _Defenses Against Charmed Objects_. He had half a mind to follow the two of them out but thought against it, he didn't want Blaise to think that he was suddenly possessive of her.

And it's lucky he didn't because it was at the same moment Harry was thinking this that Draco shoved Blaise ever so carefully into a wall.

"What the bloody HELL do you think you're doing?" Draco breathed. He was pissed. What right did she think she had? Prancing around with Potter? Was there something loose in that brain of hers?

"Hi Draco." She said smiling sweetly. "I was just talking to Potter about the incredibly beautiful day we were having." She nuzzled against his neck, sucking on spots where she knew he liked. "He's such a nice boy, I don't know why you dislike him so much."

"Blaise…" He whined. He should be mad, he should be demanding why she was sitting there looking starry eyed at him. But he couldn't, not while her lips were lusciously placed on him throat.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop. I just wanted to have _some_ fun with a Gryffindor. You got Ginny… why can't I have Harry?" She looked up at him with those pouty blue eyes of her and he couldn't help but melt.

"Would you at least stop scarring my skin? I've got Transfiguration next and McGonagall's already lecturing me, I don't need her eyeing my neck on top of that." Blaise groaned but stopped snogging his neck.

"Draco, I'm sorry?" She offered. He nodded and removed her arms from around his neck, stalking down the hall. Behind his back, Blaise smiled a smile that could easily be classified as evil and walked the opposite way.

******

Ginny calmly walked from Transfiguration, she knew that Malfoy would be around the corner, having already heard his sneering voice. She would not yell, she would not blush, and she would not acknowledge him at all. She would simply keep walking when he called her name. _If_ he called her name that is.

She rounded the corner, careful to keep her head down. She could feel his eyes on her across the room.

"Hey Weasley!" There it was! He had called out for her. Her heart skipped a beat and her head threatened to look at him but she fought both things down, trying to stay normal. She did however, walk a tad bit faster. "Weasel!" He called out again. But she kept walking. Frustrated, he reached his hand out to grab her arm. Crabbe and Goyle, two that were standing around him, sneered.

"When I'm talking to you, the polite thing to do is answer me." He tugged harder on her arm.

"Well then, I'll be sure to do that when I meet someone polite." She meant it to hurt, but it didn't. Malfoy simply laughed. 

"Look boys, she's trying to be intimidating." Crabbe and Goyle laughed, though it was obvious they didn't know the meaning of "intimidating". "Now, now Weasley, do be careful. You might just hurt my feelings."

Ginny glared at him and wrenched her arm out of his hand. Then she did something she never did to anyone before- she spit on him, running away before anyone could stop her of course.

She left Malfoy stunned really. He stared after her, thinking only one thing- this was really going to screw things up.

******

Ginny wrapped her robes around her tighter, leaning against the tree for support. She simply could not get her Potions notes to stay inside her head. Whenever she tried to memorize the correct ingredients for a healing potion, her thoughts always drifted back to Malfoy and that face he had when she spit on him. It was amusing just to see him so shocked. She smiled to herself and then remembered that this was time to study not to lust over boys, not that Malfoy was a boy of course. He wasn't even human… he was lower then a human. He was a-

"Hello." Ginny looked up, startled. Well speak of the devil… Malfoy was standing in front of her. And holding out daisies? This was new. She was pretty sure Malfoy didn't give out flowers, especially to a Weasley. He saw her stunned look. "These are er… for you?" Ginny continued to stare at them. "To uh… apologize." _Blink._ "Look, would you just take them?"

Ginny grabbed the flowers, refusing to have her hand brush against his skin, surely she would shrivel up and die if she did.

"I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid. I'm sorry." Ginny's look stayed the same, confused and unbelieving. "You could say something you know." He snapped. He had gone through quite a lot of trouble, picking them from the lawn without having any of the Prefects catching him.

"Thanks." She brought her nose to the daisies. They smelt quite good and if they weren't coming from Malfoy, she would've put more meaning into those words.

"That convinced me." He said, sliding down the tree to sit by her. She stiffened, unused to the fact that Malfoy was sitting _on the ground next to her._

"What are you doing Malfoy?" She asked.

"Sitting here with you." He answered.

"Oh." Well, they were making progress. "They told me to stay away from you."

"Who?"

"My brothers."

"Ah yes, those stupid gits. And I expect Potter and the mudblood have said the same thing?"

"Yes, those stupid gits, Potter and the mudblood," she had to force herself to say that horrid, horrid word, "told me to stay away from you. And I'm beginning to think that they were right!" She grabbed her books and made a move to leave, but Malfoy caught her hand, pulling her down. "Let me go Malfoy!" But he wouldn't. "I'll scream!" 

"Go ahead." He said sneering. 

But she didn't. She sat next to him sulking all the way. "You are the most obnoxious, stuck up, pompous jerk I've ever met."

Malfoy actually looked flattered. "My friends call me Draco." And with that, he kissed her.


	6. The Realization

Disclaimer: By now, everyone knows that I, BlackOpal, DON'T own Harry Potter. Shocking isn't it?  
  
A/N: *sigh* Thanks to Snazz (obviously) because she yelled at me to keep writing this damn story. Shelley for telling me that Blaise is a conceited bitch and that it's ok to hate her sometimes and of course, Nita for telling me if Ron would or would not actually say his line about his sister.  
  
*  
  
Ginny stumbled into her dorm still blushing over the events that had occured. Malfoy- Draco- had kissed her twice more after that. She didn't kiss back but she didn't pull away. It was only after his hands strayed a bit lower then her neck that she ended it.  
  
Draco Malfoy had been her first kiss. She giggled. What would Ron say if he heard that? Or Harry!  
  
He wasn't as bad as the boys thought, sort of nice. He did bring her the flowers, even if they were cut from the lawn. And he did apologize nicely. Sort of.  
  
Maybe he wasn't as bad as they said he was.  
  
******  
  
Draco floated into the common room looking as if he found out he was Voldemort's own son. Blaise looked up from the couch shocked, if he didn't know any better, she'd say he was in love.  
  
Unwraping Marcus' arms and legs from her body, she strutted over to him.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is up with you?" She asked delicately.  
  
"I'm about to win everything I wanted from you!" He said tapping her on the nose.  
  
Blaise wore a look of pure disgust. "Did you just tap my nose?"  
  
"Yup," he said and grabbed her arms, turning her in a old fashioned dance.  
  
And so, she slapped him.  
  
He shuddered underneath it, then- "Wow! I needed that."  
  
Blaise nodded. She looked him over while trying to figure out what had made him act so oddly. Surely it couldn't be that Weasley girl. She gasped, bringing her perfectly manicured fingers up to her lips.  
  
"You love her!" She screeched.  
  
It was amazing. Just the fact that Draco loved anyone besides well... her befundled her brain. "Oh my God. You love her!" She backed down onto the couch and put her head into her hands. This could not be happening to her.  
  
"Don't be daft Blaise, I've known her for what- two days? I can't love her. Besides, I love you!" But even as Draco said this, his eyes glazed over and Blaise knew he was thinking of that red headed freak. She stared at him.  
  
"Oye, Blaise." Marcus grunted from his corner of the couch. "You coming back?"  
  
"Give me a second." Blaise hissed. They were having quite a fun time before Draco came in, but his presence had pretty much ruined it.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Enough about me. What's with you and him?"  
  
Blaise glared at him, hating his ease in changing the subject. "We were being reckless teenagers and making out on the couch but that was before you came in with this. this problem."  
  
"It's not a problem Blaise. I don't love her- I love you. It's just an act I'm putting on, you know trying to be in love for when I see her." Draco laughed. "Honestly Blaise, you think I would fall in love with a Weasel." He shook his head at the mere thought before kissing her on the cheek and muttering, "I'm off to bed. I need to get my prized beauty rest."  
  
Blaise watched him go. She studied the bounce in his step and the little flip he did when he ran his fingers through his hair. There was no doubt about it- he was in love.  
  
"Shit!" She said, plopping down on the couch. Marcus slipped over to her and began getting aquatinted with her collarbone. She let him, occasionally stroking his hair and moaning so as to make him believe she was enjoying it all. But her mind was screaming with thoughts.  
  
It was her fault. She had stupidly made the bet, not thinking about what could happen. On the other hand, how was she supposed to know Draco would fall in love with his worst enemy?  
  
Marcus had grown tired with her collarbone and had dragged his tongue up to her mouth. She fought down a scream as his tongue flickered across her teeth. How could she have let all this happen? She allowed her tongue to go into Marcus' mouth and explore freely. What did that little twit have that she didn't? Beauty? Nawh, she thought exchanging her spit with Marcus, she was much prettier. Brains? Blaise snorted, that didn't seem likely.  
  
Virginity. That was it. Ginny had virginity and Blaise didn't.  
  
Why was virginity so damn attractive to guys?  
  
Making a noise of frustration, she stood up and wiped her mouth clean of Marcus spit.  
  
"Well, that was fun," she said to the utterly confused boy, "we should do it again sometime." And was off to her dorm to get her own beauty rest.  
  
*******  
  
Ginny walked fast down the Great Hall. She had woken up late and was afraid she had missed breakfast. Deciding that breakfast was more important then a sprained ankle, she broke into a run. Sure she earned some pretty disgusting looks from seventh years as she did but the point is, she got to the hall before it had cleared out.  
  
Grinning, she spotted Ron, Hermione and Harry in a corner of the table and she rushed to sit next to Hermione. Within minutes her plate was full of goodies like croissants, watermelon, cantaloupe and of course many flavors of jams.  
  
Like Draco had the night before, she had the bounce of being in love. And Harry noticed this, being the gentleman he is. He nudged Ron, who had been stuffing his face with his own croissants and jams, who promptly looked up and asked the question no one else but a brother could ask.  
  
"Who slipped you drugs into your pumpkin juice?" His mouth was full of his own pumpkin juice at the time of course.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Absolutely nothing oh darling brother of mine." She kissed him on the nose as she reached for another croissant.  
  
They gapped at this new, cheery girl. What was wrong with her? Hermione pressed the back of her hand to her forehead.  
  
"She feels all right." She said wearily. The boys exchanged glances and Hermione shrugged. "Maybe she got a good score on a test. That always puts me in a good mood."  
  
"Obviously," Ron muttered, "you getting a good grade is like Christmas. You'd think you'd get tired of it."  
  
"Oh Ron!" And they proceeded to dive into a conversation in which Ginny had nothing to do with.  
  
She was about to bite into watermelon when she caught a certain Slytherin's eye. He was looking right at her, not even bothering to hide it. In fact. he was mouthing something. Ginny squinted, blocking out the three chatting besides her.  
  
First he pointed to himself, then to her. This led her to assume that he meant the two of them. Then he pointed to outside the Entrance Hall. This led her to believe that he wanted them to meet outside in the Entrance Hall. Then he held up ten fingers. This led her to believe that he wanted the two of them to meet outside in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes.  
  
She nodded. Then took a sip from her pumpkin juice. She had just done a lot of thinking.  
  
Hurriedly she drank and ate everything that was on her plate, trying to be subtle of course. Ten minutes later, she was strolling outside to the Entrance Hall, waiting for Draco.  
  
He appeared twenty-five seconds later (not that she was counting). He walked towards her with a dopey grin on his face.  
  
"Hi beautiful," he said and promptly moved to smother her with kisses. 


	7. The Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because that's JK (even though I want to own Blaise) and I don't own Cryssa (cause Cryssa owns her) and I don't own Kerri (cause Sara owns her). So. as you can see, I'm an ownless kind of gal.  
  
Blaise watched the boy leave. She refused to blink and stared open mouthed at the doorway. He left not twenty-five seconds after the Weasel! Twisting her napkin in motions she would've loved to use on Draco's neck, she made a noise of frustration. And just to attempt to take out her anger, she jammed her fork into her roast beef. It wasn't that good anyways.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked a girl from across her.  
  
Blaise looked up. The girl had dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair. Everything about her screamed attitude and that's saying a lot coming from Blaise. In an instant Blaise remembered who she was. Cryssa.  
  
Like Blaise, she had relations to the Dark Lord and Draco for that matter. If Blaise died before she bore a child to Draco, Cryssa was next in line. This of course, led to the fact that the two despised each other.  
  
But all this seemed to be unimportant as Cryssa smiled and reached for an orange next to her. She dug her sharp, perfect nails into the rough orange skin.  
  
"So Draco's gone after that Weasley girl has he?" Pieces of orange fell onto the golden plate in front of her as she spoke. "Surprising."  
  
Blaise lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Cryssa laughed a stunningly fake laugh. "Oh darling, you should see yourself. I honestly don't know who you think you're fooling." She slipped a sliver of dripping orange into her mouth, running her tongue to catch the residue. "It's so obvious. He's got that ridiculous love-sick look on his face. It's sickening really."  
  
Blaise bit her lip while attempting to stare down the sneering girl in front of her. "Draco loves me." She said in between gritted teeth.  
  
Her opponent nodded saying, "Of course, of course. But what if he really did love her. how awful. Especially with the engagement and all," she said briskly. Gasping she took Blaise's left hand, examining the ring and fingering the snake engraved on the side. "Oh my, what an extraordinary ring!" Blaise pulled her hand away, completely aware that Cryssa was mocking her ever so subtly. As she did so, the other girl smiled. "If it were me, which it isn't, and if I were marrying him, which I'm not let's hope, I would go to his father. After all. what would make Mr. Malfoy angrier then the find out his only son has been frolicking with some. mudblood lover." She dropped the orange that was completely mutated onto her plate and peered across at Blaise. "But that's just me." Smiling she added, "I better go, that idiot Professor Binns wants to see me for detention. Who knew throwing used socks at his head could qualify as 'class disruption'? See you later."  
  
Blaise watched her go with hate blazing in her eyes.  
  
She only wants Draco to herself, she thought while fingering her ring.  
  
It was insane what she said. Draco was NOT falling in love with the weasel. Despite all of the signs, he was still utterly devoted to her and she would prove it. Tonight. Right after she played with a certain Boy-Who-Lived's heart.  
  
*****  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned around saw Blaise, in all her incredible beauty walking towards her.  
  
He smiled and waved an arm while ignoring the confused looks Ron, Ginny and Hermione were giving him. They too had caught the Slytherin badge on her robes. She smiled and walked the final steps that were keeping her from him.  
  
And then quickly, she swept up and swiftly kissed him. It was over in three seconds but still made enough impact to bring a red blush to Harry's face. Ron and Hermione gasped and looked back to how Ginny was taking this sudden twist in their best friend's love life. They gasped again to find that Ginny was perfectly fine. In fact, she even seemed to be staring past Blaise at a bunch of Slytherins that had gathered in the corner. The two shared puzzled glances and then returned their attention to Blaise and Harry.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you!" Blaise exclaimed hurriedly. "My day has really been awful but when I saw you." And she smiled again, causing Harry to smile. His smile faded quickly however when he comprehended what Blaise was saying.  
  
"What's happened today?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. "Why's your day been awful?"  
  
Blaise looked to her hands, brushing away her unshed tears onto her robes. "It's. it's." She tried to say what was bothering her but failed.  
  
"Come on," Harry urged while rubbing the back of her hand.  
  
This action appeared to have given Blaise strength because she smiled a forced smile and said, "It's Draco." At this Ginny's eyes suddenly became alert onto Blaise, as if really noticing her for the first time. "We. we were talking about you Ginny." Blaise looked at Ginny, her eyes holding nothing but innocence and concern. "He was telling me about how he made this bet." Ginny's face fell. "Apparently it was to see if he could well. you know." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked oddly at Blaise. They didn't know what she meant. They looked towards Ginny. She knew. Her face was red with anger. Tears of rage had built up in her eyes and threatened to shed any moment. "Oh, oh Ginny!" Blaise gasped, pulling her hand to her mouth. "I thought you knew! Oh! I feel so awful!" She made a motion to reach out and comfort Ginny but Ginny moved away. She was shaking her head in disbelief. Blaise turned to Harry. "I thought she knew!"  
  
Ginny took a few steps backwards, once again staring past them into the crowd of green robed students. Then suddenly, she pushed through the four of them and half-walked, half-ran to the staircase. In doing so, she passed the Slytherins. A blonde haired one caught her arm.  
  
"Hey." He said smoothly, dragging his hand up to her cheek.  
  
The fire headed girl glared at him from under her bangs and brought his hand to her mouth, biting hard on it until he tasted blood.  
  
"Rot in hell you son of a bitch!" She screamed and promptly ran up the stairs, leaving him staring in confusion.  
  
Puzzled he looked to his left, seeing if maybe the Boy-Who-Lived could give him so hints. Instead he saw Blaise with her arm wrapped around Potter's shoulder. She smiled and waved a coy greeting. Blaise was never coy. Something was up and it wasn't good.  
  
*****  
  
Draco skipped dinner that night, unable to face Ginny. What the hell had been up with her today? She was acting as if they'd had sex already.  
  
Not like he'd slept with her. They'd gotten close but just when his fingers fumbled against her breast while trying to get her robes off, she had looked up at him and smiled a longing smile.  
  
"Please don't Draco. Not yet."  
  
And how could he resist that? So he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair saying, "It's probably for the best. I've got Potions in ten minutes."  
  
And Ginny smiled and nodded, buttoning her robes up. They left separately from the broom closet with ten minutes between them. Each breathing hard and absolutely, positively in love.  
  
And that was it. They hadn't slept together and he hadn't broken her heart. he didn't think. So what was it?  
  
It had to have been Blaise. Why else was she smiling like she had just conquered the entire world?  
  
Hate burned up inside of him and he made a quick veer to the right, stumbling up the steps to the girl's dorm of the Slytherin house.  
  
"Blaise!" He yelled as he burst through the door.  
  
She was on her bed, covered completely by a sheet and doing what Draco had never seen her do- reading. Her eyes widened in surprise and then brightened.  
  
"Draco." She said, her face lighting up into a slow, sexy smile. She patted the side of her bed. "Come sit."  
  
He stepped forward unsurely and sat delicately on the bed. Draco had a feeling that underneath those covers, she was naked and all he could think to himself was: I will not get turned on. I will not get turned on.  
  
But it was impossible because as soon as he sat down, she kissed him. He choked on the sudden presence of her tongue down his throat and for a minute, he felt completely free to let it explore. Until that is, he remembered why he came. He pulled away.  
  
"What did you say to her?" He demanded.  
  
She moaned. "Oh Draco, let's not talk about that now." And she kissed him, slowly backing down onto her pillow while forcing him to follow her. She placed his hands firmly on her breasts, smiling to him. "You want this." She said simply. Draco was trying fiercely to remove his hands from her but they seemed content to stay there and ignore his request. Groaning she said, "Come on Draco. from the time we were babies, you've wanted this." She dragged her tongue up his cheek, whispering into his ear, "I'm giving it to you." And her tongue once again entered into his mouth, wrapping itself around his. She thrust her pelvic up, groaning with desire.  
  
Draco gave in and his tongue flitted into her mouth. He could feel her smile. Her hands slipped down his back, grabbing onto his butt.  
  
Panicked he pulled away, removing his hands and tongue away from Blaise. She frowned.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"This is wrong. This is so wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. I can't do this. Ginny! I love Ginny. It's not right!" Blaise gasped.  
  
"What did you say?" She hissed. Her eyes were on fire, her lips were drawn tight, even her nose looked angry.  
  
"Nothing." Draco said, backing away from her. His hand searched for the door knob and found it. "I'm leaving." And he did.  
  
To say that Blaise screamed would be like saying a bald eagle was a hummingbird. She screeched. Picking up her book she threw it against the door. She reached for her lamp to throw that too but thought against it. Instead she picked up Kerri's, a fellow Slytherin who slept in the bed next to her, and throw that instead.  
  
Wait a minute, she thought to herself, this was stupid. The solution to her problem was simple. She would just have to call in reinforcements that's all.. 


	8. The Diary

Disclaimer: Not mine, only JK's. Yea, you knew that.

Draco walked out of the Potions class slumping. His day had not been going well. He woke up early in the morning, six o'clock to be exact. He had dreamt of Blaise and well... the things boys wanted to do with Blaise. It had bothered him.

Blaise had double crossed him. She hadn't trusted him not to fall in love with Ginny. And he hadn't. He really hadn't. Last night the words just slipped out. True, he loved... certain things about her. He loved the way her temper flared when he touched her. He loved her innocence and her eagerness. It made her so easy.

But he didn't love her. Did he?

The fact was, the whole Blaise-telling-Ginny thing screwed a lot of things up. Now she wouldn't even talk to him, let alone kiss him. And without her kissing him... how would they have sex? How would he win the bet?

Draco walked down the hall, away from his fellow Slytherins and into Gryffindor territory. Kids in red robes glared at him for his courage to ignore the boundary lines, but until he threatened one of them he was fine. 

He toyed with the book he held in his hands, fingering the leather as he walked further down the hall, looking for a certain fire flamed red head. Within seconds he found her, surrounded by the famous trio. 

It was going to be a challenge. Surely the three knew what Draco had been trying to do to Ginny and surely they were going to protect her. Taking a deep breath he walked closer to her and miraculously broke through the stronghold that enveloped her. 

And suddenly she was there and he was there. And they were touching. She was looking up at him with fear and hatred and hurt all swimming in her eyes. But they didn't say anything. 

He was perfectly aware of Potter, Granger and Weasel staring at them, as well as just about everyone else in the halls. But as far as he was concerned, it was just him and her. Ginny and Draco.

"I hate you," she hissed. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. It was easier now that she said something. 

"I know." 

"Rot in hell," she paused and then smiled sweetly while adding, "please."

Draco took a step closer, shaking his head no. The crowd parted, circling around them, eager to see what was going on but not eager enough to stand within three feet of them. 

Ginny backed away. "I thought it was real. I thought you... God I was an idiot. I thought that we-"

Before she could finish, Draco was on her. Kissing her lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth before she could close it. And much to his surprise Ginny was kissing back, until she realized what she was doing and abruptly stopped. She pushed her hands against her, trying to get out of his embrace but he was too strong. It was then and only then that Harry and Ron butted in.

They each grabbed an arm, pulling Draco of Ron's little sister. Draco let them. He had accomplished what he wanted. He watched as Hermione consoled Ginny. He watched as the older girl ushered her friend away. Only until he was sure that Ginny was out of sight did he throw the two boys off him and calmly make his way back to his common room.

*****

Around ten o'clock Ginny decided that she had enough drama for today and decided to go to bed. She pulled off her robes and threw on her pj's and just when she was about to climb into bed noticed a green book looking up at her from the floor.

It was Draco's. She knew it was. Who else would have a book of green leather. Was it even possible to get leather green.

She sunk into her bed, debating whether or not she wanted to open the book. It was his diary. She didn't know how she knew it but she did.

And he slipped it into her robes. As he was kissing her.

The kiss flooded back to her. His tongue invading her mouth and her willingness to let it, then those seconds that she actually kissed back. It felt right, but it was wrong.

She picked it up and fingered the cool skin of the book. It taunted her even though it was closed.

She opened it. Scripty writing started at her from all angles. It was chaos, no order at all. Pictures were charmed to stick on the pages, badges and stamps flew on the border. Color was everywhere.

It was not what she had expected from Draco. She had expected unity, order... not this.

She turned away from the pictures, concentrating on the entries that have been in the past month.

_November 19th,_

_Blaise__ was heavy on the bet, pushing me to get the Weasel. Ginny's innocent. It's making it fun. So trusting, so capable of love... but a challenge never the less. A challenge easily able to overcome. _

_November 22nd,_

_Blaise__ is holding the damn engagement over my head. She knows Ginny's falling in love with me. She's daring me to fall in love with her. She's not that bad... I wouldn't mind being the first for her... it would be an honor. Even if she is a Weasel, I've never been anyone's first._

_November 24th,_

_Blaise__ told Ginny. I wanted to rip her brains out. I can't. I have the great misfortune of loving her. I can't imagine why I do. When compared to Ginny, Blaise is underrated. _

Ginny gawked. Engagement? Love? It was all too much. Blaise seemed so... perfect and sweet. Surely she wasn't capable of anything Draco was saying. She turned the page.

_December 1st,_

_I haven't touched her. I haven't seen her. I'm being avoided. I hate how much it hurts. I fear I have fallen in love with the red head. And it's causing a huge inconvenience. Why? Why did I fall in love with a Weasley? I'm betting its the virginity. It's so damn attractive._

_December 2nd,_

_Blaise__ is going to use Harry. I should've seen it before. I actually pity him. She's turned me into a lying piece of shit that both my father and her are proud of. One can only imagine what she'll do to Potter._

She read on and on, like a drug. Eager to know about Blaise and Draco and herself...  Blaise stared at her from everywhere, each caption held the words "Bitch". It was enough.

Ginny knew one thing- she had to save Harry.

She tugged on her robes over her pajamas and dashed down the stairs to the boy's dorm. 

Snores erupted at her and she battled the thought of closing the door and leaving. But it was rejected, she had to save Harry. She owed it to Draco.

She made her way over to Harry's bed. It wasn't an easy task, it seemed like all of the boys wardrobe was strewn across the floor. She tripped on a sweater and ended up plopping very ungracefully onto Harry's bed. She gasped, pulling away quickly to make sure she hadn't hurt him.

And she hadn't.

There was no one in his bed.


	9. The End

Disclaimer: Obviously, JK gets all the Harry Potter Glory.  
  
A/N: For Snazz because I promised her a long time ago that she would get the last chapter (yes, this is the last chapter). But... if she wouldn't mind sharing it with Tashina because Tashina needs it.   
  
Light had just barely touched the window of the Gyriffindor household when Harry was jolted violently from his sleep. He grumbled under his breath, swearing to murder Ron before it was breakfast time. But as he opened his eyes and waited for the sleep to leave from them, he saw that it wasn't Ron waking him up- it was Blaise.  
  
She was bruised, her eye swelled to the size of a plum. Cuts were deep on her cheeks and her hair hung limply in front of her eyes. Concerned, Harry sat up. He gingerly touched the wounds and she winced under the weight of his fingers.  
  
"Who did this?" He muttered, now fully awake.  
  
"Draco." Harry drew in a sharp intake of breath and Blaise managed to go on, "After the episode with Ginny in the halls ... he stormed up to my room and ... and ... hit me. He didn't give me time to fight back!" She collapsed onto his shoulder shuddering. "I felt so helpless."  
  
Harry ran his fingers through her hair, shushing her. "I'll kill him." He whispered into her hair."  
  
"But Harry, that's not all," Blaise sniffed. "He's going after Ginny. He wants to win the bet really bad. And he'll do anything..."  
  
Harry stiffened at the thought of just how far Malfoy would go to get it. And it was far.   
  
He sprang out of bed and reached for his robes, throwing them hastily on. He didn't even have time to blush, knowing that Blaise had seen him in his boxers. He grabbed his wand and the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Let's go," he said and throw it over the two of them. Blaise looked startled for a moment at the fact that a very rare piece was owned by a 16 year old student. She got over it.  
  
They walked silently out to the womping willow, there they would find Ginny and Malfoy.  
  
*****  
  
On the last page of the diary, Ginny saw a note. It was in Draco's handwriting and asked for her to please meet him by the womping willow. There he would explain everything. He begged her to come, if only for two minutes.   
  
The letter was full of such heartache that Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for him. So, at midnight she got dressed and crept down to the field.  
  
On the way there, she couldn't help thinking, "Where was Harry?". Maybe he went to the Astronomy Tower. She winced, or maybe not. Imagining Harry in the arms of Blaise was not a smiling picture, even if Ginny was in love with Draco.  
  
But after what he did ... could she ever love him again?  
  
In his diary, he wrote evil things about Blaise. Surely they couldn't be true.   
  
She pulled her robes tighter around her as she stepped into the freezing cold air. She spotted the womping willow and Draco leaned against a wall a good distance away. She shuddered and walked towards him, he met her half way and tried to take her arm. She refused.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked coldly.  
  
He peered at her. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Ginny nodded absentmindedly. "Oh sure, you never meant to make a bet, force me to have sex with you, embarrass the hell out of me in front of everyone I love and then...." She couldn't bring herself to say it.   
  
Draco came towards her, shaking his head. "It was never like that. I made that stupid bet when I didn't know you, when you were just a Weasel to me. And now ... wow." She let him rest his hands on her wrists and he hung them loose at his waist. "I could never hurt you. Not anymore."  
  
She looked at him, stared into his eyes. This was wrong. She loved him. She loved a Malfoy, the sworn enemy of her family. And how this came about in a record of what seemed like minutes, but was weeks. Too amazing, too unreal.  
  
She was overwhelmed and unsure but so, so confident. She pulled him into a slow kiss. It grew deeper, passionate, their tongues mingled and overlapped and flickered. And before she knew what she was doing, she was touching him everywhere. She was dying to find out everything about this boy, the boy and his body that was so foreign to her.  
  
She slipped her hands into the front of his robes and her hands traveled down to his jeans. Somehow her fingers found the nave of his back and traveled down, all she felt was skin.  
  
Passion exploded in both of them. Draco's hands flew up her and hers flew down him. It was a new adventure.  
  
At this point, Harry and Blaise walked in. Seeing the two locked in such a position fired emotions into Harry and Blaise. Each acted in separate ways of course. Blaise glared at whom she now exclusively called "the bitch" and began thinking how to get her out of the way. Harry, on the other hand, unable to control his anger, yanked Draco away from Ginny and punch him so hard in the jaw you could hear it pop out of place.   
  
Draco curse, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Harry aimed another punch at him and it landed in Draco's stomach. Ginny screamed as Draco fell on her. Her hands flew to his face, trying to stop the never-ending flow of crimson colored blood.  
  
"Get out of here Ginny, you're not going to get hurt." Harry boomed, his eyes on fire.  
  
Ginny was angry and scared all at the same time. She couldn't, wouldn't leave Draco. She hugged his shoulders tighter.  
  
"Go!" Harry's voice was vicious.  
  
She looked at Draco and the bleeding mess he was and was surprised to find Draco grinning. Within two seconds he was back on his feet and landing punches into Harry's own stomach.   
  
The force of Draco's punches were so great, they knocked Harry to the ground. Draco rushed to get on top of him, throwing the punches at his face now. Ginny, unable to control the beating herself, rushed to Draco, demanding him to get off her.   
  
She felt hands pulling her back and soon was in the arms of Blaise.  
  
"What are you doing?" She hissed.  
  
"Trying to save Harry, Draco'll kill him!" Ginny cried exasperated.  
  
"That's the point." And roughly Blaise let her go.   
  
A sudden scream made her look up from examining Blaise's marks on her skin. The fight had turned, Draco was doomed.   
  
It happened in a split second, Harry had thrown Draco against the base of the tree. The force wouldn't have hurt Draco so much if ... the tree hadn't fought back.  
  
None of the three could watch. By the time the episode was over, the school was assembled on the lawn, staring at the bloodied body of Draco Malfoy and the sobbing red head besides him.  
  
"You can't..." She was whispering into his ear. She didn't notice the crowds of stares, all she noticed was Draco looking beautiful. Even dying. "You never even won the bet! You can't leave me hear... I don't know how to grieve!"  
  
Draco smiled and raised his mangled hand to her pale skin. "It was worth it."  
  
She nodded. "Yea..."  
  
"I love you." In his raspy voice it was obvious of his fate.  
  
"I love you too. I love you too much."   
  
Ginny leaned in. They shared a few short kisses before his lips grew cold and could no longer be kissed.   
  
Draco Malfoy had died.  
  
*****  
  
The funeral was three days after the accident. There were black roses surrounding the coffin and black solemn faces surrounding the roses. Ginny was not one of them.  
  
She met Blaise in the bathrooms. She was wiping away her unshed tears. Blaise came from behind her and went to the sink next to her.   
  
Blaise peered at her face in the mirror as if examining it for something as trivial as a pimple. Ginny ignored her and continued to splash the cold water in hopes to wake up from the nightmare.  
  
"I'm sorry," Blaise said.  
  
Ginny nodded and Blaise shifted her gaze in the mirror from her flawless face to Ginny. Blaise's face held no remorse.  
  
"You're not," Ginny said simply. "You never loved him. You twisted him to believe you did, but I know the truth." She paused for pure dramatic effect. "I have his diary."  
  
Blaise's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped open. Ginny smiled. "Have a lovely day."  
  
She walked out with her head held high, knowing Draco would've loved to see Blaise's face right then.  
  
Minutes later, when Ginny was already gone to a place no one knew because no one was brave enough to ask, Blaise emerged from the bathroom. She wandered down the halls, wondering helplessly at the hate filled stares she received. It was only when she walked into the Great Hall that she knew.  
  
Because there, written in the air for all to see was every entry of Draco's diary, spilling the truth in the midst of Blaise's lies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And that's it! Thanks you guys for being so nice and sweet and patient. I know how annoying it is to wait for stoies with cliffhangers but you've been so great with this one! I love you all! 


End file.
